A need exists for a model for directional drilling that enables a user, a driller, and other non-technical people to easily understand a wellbore profile and other down hole data in a cross discipline manner in real time for improved communication.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.